A Love Stronger Than Marvel Comics
by AnaleighJames
Summary: This is a Darren Criss oneshot with an OC. Nothing to do with Glee, I just didn't know where to put it. Please have a go at reading it, you never know you might like it.


"Babe, explain to me why we're doing this again." Darren Criss, a young man in his early twenties asked.

He had short, curly dark brown hair, light hazel brown eyes and a light skin tone. He sat at the island bench located in the middle of the small kitchen in his appartment, his head rested lazily on his hand. He was watching his girlfriend of four years pace around the extra small kitchen occasionally glancing at the pictures of remodled kitchens laying on the island bench. He watched lazily yet lovingly as she flicked a stray piece of blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes and placed both hands on the bench sighing, clearly annoyed.

"Because look at this mess." She raised her arms above her head as if to show off her annoyance, so as to make her happy he took a look around.

Darren had to admit it wasn't the tidiest appartment he had seen, heck Lauren and Joe's appartment was cleaner than theirs. There were dishes lying in the sink, half dirty and half clean. There was a sock or two with the occasional shirt here and there from this mornings clothes war. And since it was a second-hand appartment the cupboards were a moldy yellow colour with the walls a ghastly brown shade to match. He wrinkled his nose in digust, so it needed some work big deal. It was home, it was their home.

"Okay." He sighed giving in slightly, he was never one to back down from a challange. "I admit it's not the, best." He choose his words carefully and with a decent amount of caution. She rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on the bench, placing her head on her hands as she gazed at him.

"Darren." She drawls out in her Australian accent that makes his heart soar and his brain begin to scramble. He sat up straight coping her actions and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Isobel." He mocks, barely managing to contain the smile that's itching across his lips as she pouts at the use of her full name. To many, especially Darren, she was known as Belle.

"This place, especially the kitchen." She gives him a mocking glance, clearly stating that the kitchen is the worst. "Is a mess. The contractors are coming tomorrow so we need to pick a design." She whines in a voice that makes him shake his head.

She slams her hands on the table and instantly retracks them. She rubs her hands trying to sooth the pain as Darren looks at her astonished. She had picked this appartment, dismissing all the rest claiming that it was perfect and comfortable just like their relationship. At the time he had rolled his eyes at her cheesiness, and now he fought the erge to use that exact cheesiness right back at her. He stood up and ran a shaky hand through his short curly locks. He really hated to do this but the situation was so out of hand now, he honestly had no other choice. Honestly. Isobel gazed at him confused, he looked so anxious. He hadn't looked so anxious since they first began to date.

"Belle sweety." He said quietly placing his hands on her shoulders. She continued to gaze at him confused and now slightly worried. Darren licked his lips, another nervous habit he had and begun again. "Belle, you're kind of. Sort of starting to act like..." He stopped once more and licked his lips again. Isobel's arms were now folded across her chest, she was not amused.

"Like who? Spit it out Darren." Belle snapped, surprising Darren. It was now or never. He took a deep breath once more and started again.

"You're strating to act like." Another breath, Isobel was getting throughly annoyed now. "Like Vivian." He whispers to her finally, his eyes gazing around the room as if said woman could hear him.

"That's silly." She snaps again, still not acting like herself. Then in one swift move she clamped her hands across her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. She began to realize.

"Belle?" Darren calls tentatively after a couple of minutes.

"Oh my god." Isobel says slowly, her Australian accent considerably noticable at the moment. Darren watches her reaction carefully. He hated to tell her but he hated more so that she was turning into the one woman who would probably never like him. The thought made him shudder. "I'm my mother. Oh god." Isobel finally breaths out, her worst nightmare was coming true. She makes a sob sound behind her hands and Darren's worry washes away. She was back.

Darren laughs loudly, the sound is like music to her ears. He didn't suddenly hate her for turning into her mother. Darren pulls Isobel in close to him, one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other tightly wrapped across her shoulders. He ran a hand through her long blonde hair soothing her as she makes small sobbing noises. He struggles to contain his laughter. Oh god how much he loved her right now. He gently kisses her head not bothering to contain his laughter any longer. He smiles down at her affectionally, loving her so much.

"Belle relax." He spoke in her ear as she began to calm down. He kissed her neck lovingly and murmers against her skin, "You're not your mother." Isobel takes a deep breath breathing in Darren's musty scent of cologne and she smiles. She noddes into Darren's broad chest and wraps her arms around his waist and smiles up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She begins but stops as she catches his eye.

Darren leans down drawing her closer than she ever though humanly possible and brushes the hair away from her eyes his hands resting lightly, cupping her cheek. He pecks her lips gently and she pulls his head closer to hers and kisses him passionately. Darren's warm and slightly moist lips feel right against her own. Darren smiles into the kiss, it was simply blissful. This was heaven for him. They're out of breath as they pull away and Isobel rests her head against the crook of his neck, smiling. She pulls away to go for the phone which is only centimeters away.

"I'll call the contractors." Isobel says as she grabs the phone.

Darren pulls her back towards him quickly, making her stumble. He grabs the phone and throws it into the sink, wrapping his fingers tightly with hers. He leans down and kisses her neck lightly making her shudder as his warm breath brushes against her collar bone.

"No don't" He kisses her neck and all the way up to her jaw bone, his eyes glinting mischievously as he edges her out of the kitchen. "We can do that later, much later." Darren pulls her out of the kitchen completely and it makes her stumble, he catches her before she falls. Graceful not being one of her traits. "Come on." He urges her, tugging on her arm pulling her towards the bedroom. The glint has gone and formed into a mischievous smile.

"Darren." She laughes but she makes no attempt to stop him. An adoring smile gracing her pink, glossy lips. He smiles to himself knowing with all his heart that he loves her. He loves her crystal blue eyes, her beautiful smile, her long golden hair and her Australian accent. He loves her.

Unbeknownst to Isobel, Darren slips a hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small, velvety red box and smiles. Tonight was the night that he showed her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her in his arms. Tonight he was going to show her that he loved her more than Spiderman loved Mary Jane. He was going to show her that his love is stronger than Marvel Comics. 


End file.
